This invention relates to a carrier to be worn around the waist of an individual, and particularly, to a light-weight, comfortable carrier specifically designed for carrying a post-surgical drainage container which is used to contain bodily fluids generally after major surgery such as mastectomies.
Major surgery such as cardiovascular operations and mastectomies are very traumatic to the human body. Consequently, after surgery, the lymph nodes of the body generally secrete an excessive amount of fluids. In order to assist in the drainage of these excessive fluids, drainage tubes are connected with the lymph nodes and other parts of the body for draining the fluid away from the body to prevent swelling. Drainage containers are attached to the tubes for receiving the fluid. Generally however, the tubes and containers are merely taped to the individual and are required to be worn for at least a week. Since the containers must be untaped and drained, the tape looses its general adhesiveness. Accordingly, during the week, the tape usually comes undone at inopportune times and the weight of the fluid in the container pulls on the tubes causing pain. This is especially so, when the patient is taking a shower and the water loosens the tape.
In order to alleviate this problem, some people wear undergarments when taking a shower and place the container in an unorthodox, uncomfortable position by placing the container in the undergarment. Also, during daily wear, these people continue to maintain the container within their undergarments or tuck them between the pants and the undergarments. Positioning of the drainage containers within the undergarments is very uncomfortable and hinders the movement of the already discomforted patient. Thus, there is a need to carry the drainage container in a suspended state which may consistently support the container in a comfortable manner providing the patient with freedom of movement while also providing access to the drainage container.
Bags to be worn around the waist for carrying objects have been designed for containing various items. U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,761 discloses a slot bag which is designed to include a closable pouch which may be worn around the waist of a person in order to transport a coin cup. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,541 discloses a belt with an attached bag specifically adapted for holding tennis balls while playing tennis.
Bag holders have also been developed for the medical field. U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,362 discloses an ostomy bag holder and cover which is specifically designed to carry an ostomy bag. U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,782 discloses a bed-type urinal which is designed to be carried around the waist of an individual, specifically a male, which is designed to carry an absorbent pad for absorbing the urine of the patient. The bed-type urinal is specifically designed to receive the male organs and utilizes a belt, anchoring tape, and a pair of auxiliary tapes which cooperate for attaching and supporting the bag with respect to the male organ.
While each of these bags fulfil specific functions, none of them are designed to specifically and comfortably hold a post-surgery drainage container in a manner which makes the post-surgery drainage container easily accessible for removing and draining when necessary while also supporting the container preventing the container from tugging on the drainage tubes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a post-surgery drainage container carrier which is designed to carry a post-surgery drainage container;
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a post-surgery drainage container carrier which supports the post-surgery drainage container and provides easy access to the container for removing the container to drain;
Another object of the present invention is to provide a post-surgery drainage container carrier which is comfortable to wear and is washable.